horror_16fandomcom-20200213-history
Silent Night 1934
Sept 19, 2010: Hi, I decided to write this journal because my wife, Lauren wanted me to record my job. You see I work as en engineer, but the type of work I do is NOT for the faint of heart. I crawl into tight spaces and fix broken pipes, etc. I earn a good amount of cash because my work is very dangerous. So basically I work in silos, sewers, you get the point. Recently I got a job in a private sewer. People were complaining of a ticking sound coming from the lid. The family's estate was very large, and it had its own sewer. They thought theyre was an explosive device somewhere located in the sewer. Well why would I go in there if they suspect something of this nature? Well as I told you before I earn a lot of cash and the family I am working with is very ritch. I doubt that someon has placed an explosive device in the tunnels, because the lids must wait like 100 pounds, they are manufactured from solid metal. Sept 21, 2010: So, I woke up around 6:30, hopped in a shower and all the usual morning routine. I made my way to the estate in my custom F-450 truck. Let me just say the estate was very serene, it was like they were waiting for me to show up. I took my toolbag over to the location of the lid. The lid was rusted and It read "Silent Night 1934." At this time I did not now what this meant, It was a mystery. I never really cared much so I just got my crowbar and wedged it into the crack. Man was it heavy. While I was attempting to remove the lid sweat was running down my face. I couldn't remove it just yet so I grabbed my levee and wedged that underneath. When It opened A disgusting odor made its way from the hole. I gaged then walked back to my truck for a gas mask. When I got back the cover was gone, the owner must have taken it because I layed it to the right of the entrance. I shrugged it off and secured my gas mask securely on my face. I was about to enter but interrupting my descent was someone screaming " Stop you musnt go in there!!!" I turned around but I never saw anyone. It was getting late and I wasn't being paid overtime. I made my way to the mansion and rang the doorbell. No body awnsered. I jogged back to my truck because I was starting to get freaked out and It was getting late. Sept 22, 2010: I was making my way back to the mansion, I already entered the property when out of my peripheal vision I saw an enourmous shape emerge from the woods. "Moose!" I thought, I swereved off the road and into the bushes. When I got up out of my car, tilted in the ditch, I saw a small stone structure. I walked toward it carefully and the closer I got it looked more like a statue. When I was close enough to touch it, I reached my hand out towards the statue, and felt the cold, cobblestone walls, well I expected them crumble as soon as I made contact. I walked around looking for an engraving of some sort or even a plaque maybe. I found one on the back side of the statue, it was a bronze polished, latticed with silver, plaque engraved with the words "Silent Night 1934, We will never forget, ever." I was mystefied, scared even. I walked through the boreal forest, leaves crunching with every step, back to my incapacitated truck. I grabbed all my tools that I would need, and started my long journey towards the mansion. I must have at least spent 2-3 hours walking through the forest. I was on high alert for moose, they would charge and trample me. I was paranoid so I continued faster towards the mansion. I could see it after atleast 15 more minutes of walking. I was overjoyed by the fact that I was out of the woods. I walked along the cobblestone ladden path in a bed of sand towards the front door. I rang the bell, shortly after an old looking man in a tuxedo awnsered the door. He asked "What is your buisness here sir?" " I am the engineer working on you're sewer, but on my way to work today I was almost hit by a moose and swerved into a ditch and I have no where to go." "I'm sure you can stay here tonight, the owners wont mind, they rarely get any visitors at all." He led my through countless hallways arriving in what appeared to be an office of some sort. I was greeted by a man in his mid 50's and a fine looking woman about 40 years old. I told them my predicament and they were worried and asked if I was hurt. I declined. The woman said I could stay in the guest room until I finish work here. She gazed intently out the marble trimmed bay windows over the parking lot and said my car would be fixed by the time I finished work. The man said I did not have to work today becaue of the unfortunate events and to make myself at home. He led me to my room, it was luxorious, it had a grand bed, with blue and silver duvet covers. I was told that I could watch television and hang out around the house until around 10:00 P.M and at that time I would have to stay in bed. It was alread 9:23 so I just layed my bags and tools on the desk, and sat on the victorian style couch and watched the news. It was 10:00 so I decied to get some sleep because I couldn't do really anything else. Sept 23, 2010: I woke up to the sound of birds singing sweetly, almost unnaturally. I dismissed that thought and got dressed. I made my way to the the kitchen getting lost plenty of times. I came to the end of a hallway and started to hear people talking. "Are you sure it's gonna be happy with him?" "Yes it has too, it needs to happen!!" That is all I wished to hear, something was up. I left the hallway hoping not to be spotted and eventually wound up in the dining room, breakfast was on the table, yet I was the only one there. Well except for a woman, dressed in a sad looking maid outfit. She looked sad, depressed even. She looked into my eyes almost saying. "You need to leave" But It was only my imagination. I was fed pancakes, bacon and sausages. I refused to look her in the eyes again, fearing what I would think I could see in the womans dark, unwelcoming gaze. I finished quickly and retraced my steps back to my room. My bed was made. I grabbed the tools I would need consisting mostly of flashlights, one knife, many extre batteries, an oxygene tank, an array of various other miscleneaous tools. I found my way to the front door and told the doorman that I was continuing work. His gaze was almost as frightening as the chef hours ago. I made my way to the backyard plenty yards into the woods, to the cement block with the sewer hole carved intricately into the cement. The cover was still gone. I fastened the rope to a rock and tied a special knot onto my belt. These were merely safety percausions. I always like to be safe. I also had extre batteries for my industrial flashlight. I also had my toolbelt fastened around my waist. I continued down into the darl void below, shining my light down below. I kept climbing down the ridges on the wall, but I misstepped and fell around 6 feet. I was startled. But I quickly regained my grasp on the ridges carved into the concrete. The floor felt weird. Not weird as in it was water, but something wasn't right. "no", I thought, I was imagining things. I shone my light down the tunnel. I could only make my way to the left. There was a dead end to my right. It was somehow rusty, it did not look like a sewer at all. I began to hear clicking sounds, and hot wind on the back of my neck. I turned around startled but saw nothing. I was now turning around checking every minute. I shone my light in all directions. I began to notice that the tunnel was getting smaller. Around 2 minutes later I started to crawl on my hands and kneeds. It stopped getting small. But now the ticking sound was getting faster. The hot wind had stopped. I was glad. I finally came to realize that the tunnel was getting larger. At the moment I had protective overrals equiped so I wouldn't scrape my knees. They still hurt though. I almost banged my head against the ceiling, when a soul piercing scream rang through the tunnels. I turned around, I saw a flash of movement. I now quickly made my way back to the exit. But I stopped. Did I really hear that? no, I never its my imagination. I was deciding weather or not to continue on when I thought of what the owners would say. Would they even pay me? I decided to take a break and lie down on the wider area of the tunnel, close to the exit. I must have slept for around 15 minutes, but then awoken by the hot wind on the back of my neck. I was then reminded of why I was even doing this, Its all for the money, all for the money, I repeated in my head. I got back to the area of the tunnel were I had to crawl on my hands and knees. I soon came to the opening then my light, went out. I could not see anything. There was an absence of light. I reached for my spear flashlight in my pocket and flipped it on. It illuminated the tunnel in a dark purpelish glow. I retreived 4 more batteries from my tool bag and inserted them into my main flashlight. I flipped my main flashlight back on then placed my spear on the ground. It started to roll down the tunnel. I followed it unti I could stand up in the tunnel. I eventually lost it. I came up to a breath taking roo. It was a cylindrical room with a ridge, around half a meter going along the sides. On the inside was a gaping hole. I could not see into the bottom. Pertruding from the center was a large pillar engraved with some runic language. I was intrigued, I never thought this could be a sewer. It would have to have some pipes. Theyre were none at all. But I then thought why was this here, and why It was sealed. I then felt my stomach drop at this thought. I shone my light to the other side of the room. there was another opening. I carefully made my way along the narrow ridges and about after 5 minutes of walking i made it to the other side of the room. To the left of the entrance way there was a symbol. It looked like a "Z" with a cross going through. I cant describe it any more than I just did. It was almost complicated, but simple. I finnaly stopped looking aimlessly at the walls and walked into the room. There was a wooden table, covered in blood. Someone traced a pentagon in the blood. "What the hell!" Candles were hung upon the walls of the room. From what It seemded the room was about 5x5 meters wide. There was also a wooden cabinet. I did not dare to open it for I was afraid of the contents. I again peered around the room, A bookshelf was illuminated by my flashlight. The books were a different language. I decided to test my luck and open the cabinet. I slowly opened it. And almost fell to the floor when 2 corpses, looking exactly like the owners I saw earlier fell ontop of me. I scrambled underneath them, escaping the crushing weight. I grabbed the knife from my pocket, expecting the body to reanimate and attack. They never they just laid there limp, void of life. This must have been some satanic sacrificial room. I was exiting the room, when I came face to face with what appeared to be a human, skin colour black as night could be. I almost never saw it if I wouldn't have shone my flash light there. I squeled in horror and I grasped my ears in pain. I dropped my glashlight into the dark void. But I didn't care I had a spear. Oh wait it rolled into the hole!!! Shortley after I screamed that out, I felt a sharp excrutiating pain in my lower back, I didn't dare turn around. I wouldnt be able to see anything. I reached frantically into my pocket, grabbing my back up lamp, It did not illuminate much, but It was good enough to see 3 of the creatures with needle like teeth perched on the ceiling above me. I then scrambled and got to my feet and ran to the other end of the pit. I eventually started to hear rapid clicking. "Was it communicating?, I fucking hope not." I then got to the part of the tunnel were I had to crawl on my hands and knees. I didn't care If I got cuts, bruises. I already had a gash on my back and I needed medical help. I finally got the the ridges in the wall which meant I was by the exit. Light was beaming down into the tunnel. I climbed frantically climved up the ladder. I felt something sharp grab my shoe. I began flailing my leg frantically. Hoping for it to fall off. It did eventually but Now I could see the exit hole. I was about 1 meter away when I saw what appeared to be the dead corpse Is saw earlier. But It looked very much alive. And was trying to trap me in there for an eternity by placing the cover back on. With inhuman strengh I pushed the cover out from his hands and dropped it on his feet. I began to run, faster than my legs could carry me. I ran from the estate, into the woods and out of this hell hole. I soon became tired and then started to jog, which turned into walked. I was panting I needed some water. But I reached into my pocket and grabbed my phone and called Lauren immediatley. "Baby, come pick me up now, something terrible has happened" "What's wrong?" " I can't explain right now. I am at the estate gate where I said would be working, I need medical attention, call 911" I then sat in silence Staring at the gate, looking at the highway, I don't think I was imaginaning things. The owners I saw were not human, the real ones were dead, in the room, oh how I will never dream a sweet dream again. I began to realize why I wasn't dead yet. I surely had a big gash in my back. Although I did not see what happen I am sure sonmething was injected or stabbed in my back. I would have died by now, from blood loss. Lights flooded the gate and I saw an ambulance with my wife in the back. I was being lifted into the ambulence by doctors when I screamed out. "Look behind you!, Those effers followed me here!" My wife then screamed with horror and the doctors sure did hurry up, we almost instantley hit the road as I said that. The doctors were speechless. I then began to explain what happened to my wife. Both her and me were crying. I could not help it. I was traumautized. Although I am better now, I always feel a strange urge to return to the site. Where nightmares become reality. Category:Pasta Category:3alexbalex